


Sleeping In Memories

by Giulietta



Series: Resist Falling Against Gravity [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Back to the Norm, Bill Cipher Is Weird, Comedy of Errors, Deviates From Canon, Dreams vs. Reality, Enemies to Friends, False Memories, Family Dynamics, Feel-good, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mistakes, Not, POV Multiple, Past, Problems, Sad and Happy, Secrets, Self-Defense, Self-Denial, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Loop, Vengeance Demon(s), temporary alliances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Gravity Falls experiences no premeditated or unnatural deaths when the Mystery Twins came to town.Life minds its own business and Death is out of sight.A Shooting star wished Summer never ends...





	1. Trapped in Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> _As if the universe revolves around a star._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tactician listens to a star.

"Hey bro..." The female twin broke the silence, staring up at the stars with her brother. They were on the forest clearing, waiting for the meteor shower while their Grunkle Stan and Soos sell some merchandise to the curious onlookers.

"What is it, Mabel?" The male twin responded, his elbow bumping against his sister. Chestnut brown eyes avert itself away from the night sky, shifting his body to face his twin. "Something up?"

"Yeah..." Mabel continued to gaze up the sky, searching for any familiar constellation she recalled her brother telling her about. Nothing comes to mind. In fact, all of her memories are fuzzy but that was fine. "Is it weird if I wish our Summer never ends?"

"No." The boy frowned, placing a hand on his sister's lower arm. "Not really."

[The meteor shower began.]

"But what about mom and dad, Dipper?" Mabel stated. However, before she can say something to connect her statement with any fond memories, Mabel found herself at a dead end. For some reason, her past are as hard to grasp as water. She remembers how their parents look like and the last words they said before she and Dipper left but that's it. Her head hurts just trying to remember. Mabel bit her lower lip, thinking what to say. "Wouldn't they miss us?"

"It doesn't matter." Dipper mumbled, eyes somewhat closed as if ready to fall asleep. Mabel knew something was wrong, but she didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want her brother to stay up any more than he usually did. 'Maybe the memories will come back to me?'

"And wouldn't Blendin get angry at us?" Mabel inquired instead, momentarily checking on her brother before looking back at the night display. 'Now that I think about it, where did Blendin go?'

"He might notice." Dipper confirmed, eyes fully closed and ready to sleep. "But there are a ton of time anomalies in the universe Mabel. One time loop would just be a tip of the iceberg in the Time police' plate of problems."

"Time police. Right..." Mabel agreed softly. Now that she thought about it. When did Dipper research about the Time police or did he just nerd it out and guess what Blendin does? All she knows is that Blendin got taken away by two techy guys. Mabel is still disturbed by the fact that she can't remember anything in Piedmont, California.

"Something up?" Dipper opened one eye.

"Oh nothing." Mabel sighed again and Dipper sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"That's not nothing." Dipper yawned. "So what's your wish?"

"For Summer to never end." Mabel admitted, still clinging to the innocent yet exciting months she and her twin experienced. That was real. She remembers everything and wouldn't trade it for the world. She looks at Dipper. "What's your wish?"

"Don't laugh okay but..." Dipper confessed. "I want to save the world."

"..." Mabel stared at her brother before smiling. "We'll save the world together."

"Yeah..." Dipper laughed but looked away.


	2. Toning down Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grunkle and nephew having a simple chat.

"You borrowed my gun yesterday?" Grunkle Stan asked his nephew as soon as he made sure Mabel went up to fix her scrapbook. He knows because a couple of bullets are missing.

"Y-yes." Dipper hesitated, almost tempted to run up but chose to to face his guardian. whispering. "Are you mad?"

"Nah." Grunkle Stan continued counting his money, but the child stood there waiting for his next words. Stan answered, sighing. "Just let me know next time and collect the cartridge in case it can be reused."

"Cartridge?" Dipper wondered and Grunkle Stan coughed. It seems Shermie's kids didn't teach them how to use a gun yet.

"The bullet or whatever stuff that falls off the gun after shooting it." Stanley explained but Dipper doesn't look like he gets it. Stan blames the movies and their dumb bullet expectations. "The solid part. It can still be used if it's not deformed."

"Oh." Dipper nodded, but he didn't seem relieved. "I doubt I can retrieve that."

"That bad?" Stan wondered and Dipper gave a worried smile.

"Not that bad." Dipper laughed, but he wasn't looking at him anymore. "Just the usual."

"The usual huh?" Stan decided. "Tomorrow, wake up and bring Mabel with you to the back of the house. I'm gonna teach you kids some tips on self-defense."

"With a gun?" Dipper's eyes widened.

"And more." Stan added, smirking as the child gasped. "Now get some sleep. You'll need it."


	3. Over his Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Psychic must make a deal with the devil at a specific date and motive.
> 
> ~~It seems the Devil is onto the Tactician.~~

"She's _really_ not interested in you, Gideon." Dipper warned after yet another failed date proposal. It's his twentieth proposal thus far.

"It's you and that old man's fault for coming between us!" Gideon screeched, pointing his finger accusingly at the twelve-year-old boy.

"No. You're just being too persistent and creepy." Dipper yawned as if he hasn't slept in days. Gideon can feel his right eye twitch at the taunt. "How about you grow up first?"

"I am mature!" Gideon exploded and several civilians stared at the two males.

"Oh... Heavens to Betsy." Gideon blushed, bowing his head while Dipper told them to _carry on_.

"See this is what I mean." Dipper looked away from the psychic, suggesting. "I'd fully support you if you just grow up and learn to respect my twin. Grunkle Stan? I don't know. Who knows what's in his head?"

"Maybe I will take your advice!" Gideon stormed off, flustered how chill Dipper is even after the Amulet incident. 'But he has a point.'

'So all I have to take care of is Stanford Pines.' Gideon walked a considerable distance to pull out Journal 2, flipping the pages. 'There we go!'

* * *

"Listen to me, demon!" Gideon continued rubbing his hands on his suit (since who knows what that deer ate?) "I have a job for you. I need you to enter the mind of Stanford Pines and..."

"Make him amiable towards my relationship with Mabel through his memories." Gideon swore he saw the triangle's one eye squint at him.

"..." Bill Cipher huffed at the idiot, almost unsure why he even bothered. " **Listen kid. I'm not falling for that deal, even if I'm desperate.** "

"Wait. Why not?" Gideon didn't see this coming. According to the book, Bill Cipher is an all-powerful and all-knowing being.

" **The terms and conditions of the contract.** " The triangle swung his cane, eyeing the summoning circle. " **It takes too much time and... ~~The contract sounds just like the one in Reverse Falls~~ I'm a busy demon kid.**"

"B-but there's got to be a way right?" Gideon argued and Bill scoffed. " **Sure there is but that'll cost you extra.** "

"Hmmm..." Gideon thinks to himself and the triangle rolled his eye.

" **How about I erase his memories instead?** " Bill pulled out a golden pocket watch, checking the time. " **Or g** **ive him a heart attack?** "

"That wouldn't help in the long run." Gideon crossed his arms, thinking of Mabel in general. Mabel would be spending tons of time with the old man if he forgets huge chunks of his memories. It's also hard to hate someone if they forget you completely. 'As much as I hate Stanford, he's the reason why the twins are still here.'

" **Time's ticking, pork chop.** " Bill hid his pocket watch. " **What's it gonna be?** "

"Who's there?" Someone called out and the albino turned around. "The Mystery Shack is closed on Weekends."

"Dipper?" Gideon watched his friend/enemy? with an umbrella. Gideon rubbed his eyes in disbelief. _Didn't everything slow down?_ "How are you...?"

"Come ba-" Dipper paused midway, staring at the duo. Dipper looked at the floating triangle before back at the short kid. Dipper face palmed. "You got to be kidding with me?"

'This is awkward.' Gideon fiddled with his collar. 'Well. There goes my possible friendship with him.'

" **Pine tree!** " If Bill had a mouth, the demon would be smiling. " **You look chipper. Where's Shooting star?** "

"Of course the anomaly involves a damn triangle." Dipper murmured to himself. "How do I fix this?"

"Who's shooting star?" Gideon glared at Bill who widened his eyes. "It's my marshmallow, ain't it?!"

" **Didn't think you were the jealous type** **.** " Bill commented but his gaze is back at Dipper who's reaching for something.

"I-I am not jealous." Gideon argued, but something tells him this triangle could steal his dream girl. "Since you're a classy fella, surely you have a girl of yer own right?"

" **Eh.** " Was Bill's only reply. It's as if the triangle doesn't have time to seriously think of owning anyone.

"Really?" Gideon can't believe it. Bill even has this top hat and bow tie. Surely it's to impress someone.

"No choice." Dipper found resolution. While the two were busy, Dipper didn't care what's going on in front of him ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~because this shouldn't be happening.~~ ' _Hope A isn't snoozing right now._ '

[ **Rewind** ]

* * *

"It's you and that old man's fault for coming between us!" Gideon screeched, pointing his finger accusingly at the twelve-year-old boy.

"No. You're just being too persistent and creepy." Dipper yawned and staring at the male gave Gideon a sense of deja vu. "If you excuse me, I gotta help make a friend happy."

"Wha...?" Gideon was at lost, looking around. They were at the mall. Why does his head say they should be in the forest?

"See you." Dipper looked away from the psychic, walking towards the handyman and Mabel.

"..." Gideon checked his attire, finding Journal 2. He flipped the pages, trying to remember what spell he used that caused this deja vu. 'Nothing.'

'I should head back.' Gideon walked a considerable distance as he hid Journal 2 in his clothes. 'Maybe it'll come to me.'

...

" **That wasn't nice, Pine tree.** "

"!!!" Dipper stopped walking as Soos and Mabel talked about Duck-detective's plot.

"..." He can feel someone staring at his back and Dipper continues walking, pretending he doesn't hear anything nor feel the chill crawling like spiders from his back to his shoulders. ' _A isn't awake._ '

" **Do that again and you'll be sorry~** "

"?!" Dipper felt a light tap on his shoulder, seeing a black cane from his periphery. Dipper shrugged it off, rushing inside and had Grunkle Stan close the door. 'Nope nope nope!'

"What's up, Dipdop?" Mabel asked as Dipper rushed up towards their bedroom. _No response._ She hears a slam from the door.

"Huh..." Mabel shared a look with Soos and Grunkle Stan, joking. "Maybe he read the legendary Hide behind while we were going back home?"


	4. Inconvenience of Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The star wonders why her twin feels insecure.

"Do you ever wish I was cooler?" Dipper asked, watching Mabel place stickers on her scrapbook. They were in Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree, distracting the management while Stan _studies_ how the animatronics are made. _Not. He's stealing some parts for his 'loved one.'_ Dipper tapped the table, unsure what to say. "More socially adept?"

"Pft! What brought this up bro?" Mabel looked up, staring at her twin who's drinking a cup of soda. She eyed the pizza slices then back at Dipper. _Grunkle Stan told them to leave some for dinner._

"It came to me." Dipper played with his straw, also noticing Mabel's gaze. Dipper nodded and Mabel grinned, gratefully grabbing her brother's share. "I just... I haven't always been a supportive brother to you for this whole Summer."

"Whaaa? No way." Mabel chewed on her pizza slice. "You're tons helpful and I wouldn't want you in any other way!"

"..." Dipper didn't respond, drinking his soda. _He isn't convinced._ Mabel huffed.

"Okay... Maybe you should learn to skateboard, get more friends and be optimistic." Mabel admitted, grabbing another slice. _Dipper doesn't feel hungry nowadays, skipping meals and sleep because of that Journal._ ~~However, Mabel can't seeing a blue Journal in the middle of the Night.~~

> ~~"Mabel?" Dipper called out, turning around to see his twin retreating from him.~~
> 
> ~~"Wait!" Before he could follow, a hand grabbed his wrist and the male twin stared at his group of friends.~~
> 
> ~~"Don't." **** commented before Dipper could retort back. "You can't always be there for her."~~
> 
> ~~"**** is right Dip. You two can't always be together.." ****** crossed her arms, looking at her classmate. "Especially college. Trust me on this."~~
> 
> ~~"Didn't you tell us she has friends? Let her have fun." ***** tugged Dipper forward, ruffling his hair. "Don't let her drag you down bro."~~

"I don't think you'd want that." Dipper laughed but choked midway so now he's coughing. "B-besides, I-I'm sure you're going to judge my group of friends!"

"That they're all nerds? Ha! Yeah I will." Mabel joked, but she rest her head on the chair. She chewed her pizza slice thoughtfully, "Now that I think about it, you'd get older friends..."

"Not my fault I'm mature." Dipper beats his chest, letting out his last cough. "But honestly speaking, do you want me to be more laid back?"

"It would be good for your health." Mabel dodged the bullet. She wants to say YES because Dipper is more strict than their babysitter, but Dipper's attitude saved them from a lot of shady and dangerous events. "Might need to tone down that trust issue of yours."

> ~~"..." Dipper took a step forward, staring at the portal... He didn't care if the two adults are arguing with Soos trying so hard to mediate. He knelt down and grabbed his sister's pink headband. _The world broke._ His hands are shaking.~~
> 
> ~~Tears fell from his eyes, the male twin dropped the headband. He fell to his knees. _Mabel wasn't supposed to **ever** die._~~
> 
> ~~The male twin screamed.~~

"I can't change that." Dipper gave an uneasy laugh, looking away. "That's who I am. The smart paranoid guy."

"Kids!" Someone yelled at them. Both twins looked to see their guardian running out of the kitchen, holding some parts with a smoke bomb on one hand. "Grab the pizza box and move!"

"You heard the man!" Mabel closed the box and jumped from her seat.

"Nice knowing this place." Dipper also got up, grabbing the pizza box as his sister pushed against the obstacles.

"Security!" The pizza owner, Gary, yelled. He pointed at the three individuals already at the exit. "GET THEM!"


	5. Burying the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The star lets the tactician keep the bad memories.
> 
> The pine tree buries them and everyone plays along.

Mabel doesn't like sleeping for too long _because she dreams of another world_.

> A world where bottles rolled on the living room floor.
> 
> A world where strangers come in and out as they please.

Mabel tells them to Dipper in the morning, joking how crazy her dreams were. _It's as if they're real._

> A world where mommy and daddy fights.
> 
> A world where she and Dipper thought of running away.

Dipper told her off about watching too much drama shows on TV _and goes back to his Journal, chewing on his pen._

> A world where she's already engaged to an older male.
> 
> A world where Dipper's always wrapped in bandages.

Dipper is right. The dreams are all from her imagination. Their parents are the best. _No one_ _would ever do that to their children._

> A world where they had to pretend that everything was fine...
> 
> ...Until Grunkle Stan came and took them for the Summer.

_No one... right?_

* * *

"Hey Grunkle Stan? Did mom and dad call?" Mabel asked and Stan froze from counting his money.

"They did." Stan said and counted his money from the start again. Wendy raised the newspaper as if pretending she's reading something while Soos acting oblivious.

"What did they say?" Mabel hugged her scrapbook, smiling. "Did they miss us?"

"Yeah..." Stan's voice drawled, moving away from the counter and closer to the wall. "Now that I think about it, where's your brother?"

"He's writing in his Journal." Mabel directed the conversation back to her parents. "Can I call them? I haven't called them in forever."

"You can't! They're busy." Stan hastily called out when he saw the brunette walking out towards the telephone. "Your father's overseas and your mother's travelling around the world... for err... college hunting!"

"Oh my gosh." Mabel looked back at Stan who's slightly sweaty. "You think I'll go to a State University when I grow up?!"

"You bet. Just get some connections in there, bump those dumb grades up and you'll enter there in no time!" Stanley's voice was louder than the norm. So loud that the occupant from above walked down to check on them. Stan saw Dipper and the state he's in and asked. "Hey! Did Dipper take a bath today?"

"I took a bath last week-?!" Dipper shut his mouth and ran away from the clutches of his twin. "It's not that hot!"

"You're unhygienic!" Mabel screeched, pulling out her grappling hook and using it to trip her fast twin. She ran, laughing. "Come here you!"

"No!" Dipper crawled before sprinting out towards the alternate exit.

*Slam!

"Whew. Dodged a bullet there." Stanley wiped his forehead and Wendy lowered the newspaper.

"You sure this is for the best?" Wendy asked as they can hear the twins (Dipper is screaming while Mabel is laughing) at the back.

"Definitely." Stanley kept the money within his sleeves. He walked towards his bobble heads, staring at them. "Hopefully, Shermie's kid dies from alcohol poisoning and the wife decides to abandon the kids."


	6. [Past] Game of Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different setting
> 
> with a depressed character,
> 
> but the same timeline.

**[ = Σ↔≥▲ = ]**

.

_I admit._

_I'm close to my limit._

_Friends, family, strangers and enemies,_

_None of them ever lasts long. They can't be trusted_

⌛ _So no one should be by my side. I'm alone, chained to my agreement._ ⌛

_I have to save the world. I have to prevent the END_

_Friends, family, strangers and enemies,_

_I will never give in._

_This END._

.

**[RESET]**

.

06/14

_Axolotl and I._

"Had a nightmare, bro?"

_We made a space-time deal._

"Hn..." Dipper hugged his sister.

_I don't know what I lost or gained._

"I got you." Mabel reciprocated. "I'm here."

_I'm almost afraid to know what she wants from me._

"I know." Dipper smiled.

_But the world is at stake._

"..." Mabel leaned on him.

_I did what was right, right?_

"Night." Dipper murmured.

_I'll worry about that later._

Let's hope Bill plays along. 

[ **RESUME** ]

# ◬?


	7. Time Anomaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the star notices something is amiss.

" **♪~** " Sometimes, the old fashion record player in their bedroom plays in the middle of the night.

At first, Mabel thought it was a ghost or demon on a piano...

But it was Dipper's record player. Grunkle Stan gave it to them, something about loaning.

" **♩~** " _He's been staying up lately. Actually, when was the last time he slept?_

"B-bro?" Mabel rubbed her eyes, looking at the other side to see Dipper writing on a blue journal. _She isn't sure what time it was, but it felt like time paused when Dipper faced her._ "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"I don't feel sleepy." Dipper answered in turn, Journal on his lap with his chewed pen. The song is in repeat and Mabel doesn't know when it ever ends. A classy original song track. It has a calming effect in the room. Dipper tilted his head, furrowing his eyebrows. "Had a bad dream?"

"Not really..." Mabel can't recall her dream. It must be bad because she has tears falling from her eyes. "Not sure actually..."

"Come here." Dipper ushered, giving space for her to join in. Mabel slowly got off her bed, pulling the blanket down and placing her feet on the ground.

" **♫~** " Every time she wakes up in the middle of the night, Mabel finds her bedroom lit in blue.

"Comfy?" Dipper looked down as Mabel hugged his stomach region.

"Yeah." Mabel buried her face onto Dipper's clothes, smelling the scent of the pine trees. "Did you take a bath?"

"Nope." Dipper continued writing in his Journal. Mabel frowned, unsure if he's telling the truth because he feels so cold in her arms. _As if he's dead._

"Don't you feel hot?" Mabel wondered and she heard Dipper laugh. "Even Waddles wanted to join me in the tub."

"I have better things to do than take a bath." Dipper admitted. The pen continues to make those scratchy sounds as the music went on and on.

"Night..." Mabel sighed, slowly closing her eyes from all the blue. For someone who didn't take a bath, he smells okay. Still, she should ask Wendy to help her get Dipper to bathe soon.

" **Night.** " The tactician brushed his fingertips against his twin's hair, combing it carefully. He stares at his latest entry, concerned and curious on the turn of events.

> _When I covered the eyes,_
> 
> _Conceded to my fate,_
> 
> _And destroyed my ties..._
> 
> _I found the demon at my gate._
> 
> _He's curious, terrifyingly curious of my origins._
> 
> _I can't let him see it, can't let Bill see the ruins..._
> 
> _So I play along, waking up a meter away from him._
> 
> _The demon offers me tea, thinking I'm his victim..._

" ** _But I know better._** " Dipper whispered and Mabel falls asleep. " ** _Because I trust no one, ~~not even myself~~._**"


	8. Childish Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever goes wrong when it's trick or treating.

"What should we be this year?" Mabel hummed, browsing her chest of disguises. "We gotta match, of course! More candy with the twin trick."

"Peanut butter and jam?" Dipper offered, sitting on his bed as he watched his sister pull random fabric.

"That sounds awesome!" Mabel looked back at Dipper, smiling. "Thanks for coming with me, Dipper."

"Why would you say that out of the blue?" Dipper wondered, fiddling with the pages of the Journal. "I always go trick-or-treating with you."

"I know you wanted to go to the party with Wendy..." Mabel rambled, sitting on her bed with the material. "...But then you told the truth and now they think you're a baby."

"Correction. Only Robbie thinks I'm a baby. Wendy respects my decisions." Dipper watched his sister begin to cut the red fabric. "Lemme guess. Strawberry and peanut butter?"

"With a twist!" Mabel admitted, going to make the costume more complex than the norm. They will be bottles of the strongest kind! "But seriously, don't you want to you-know?"

"You-know what?" Dipper raised an eyebrow and Mabel made a raspberry noise. The male flopped on his bed, yawning. "No idea what you're talking about."

"Admit it. Everyone knows your secret!" Mabel tucks white fabric underneath the red cap to create a frilly effect.

> _"Huh..." Dipper stared at the screaming monster, luring it into the center of the Stonehenge where he used gnome blood to create a sealing spell. The child covered his mouth, holding his blue Journal as the monster continue to burn. "So you aren't entirely made of candy, after all. Odd. That explains why Soos got a stomachache in the last timeline."_
> 
> _"Let me out! Let me out this instant!" The trickster screeched, trashing and banging at the invisible barrier. The entity knew there was something odd with this child, but he had to ignore his instinct. Following a child of the Pines instead of the Corduroy was his biggest mistake._
> 
> _"No can do. Bill might enter your head and learn about this. You also want to hurt Wendy because she tossed some candy out. That hasn't happened before." The twelve-year-old male looked up, watching the smoke fade before reaching the sky. "This really is an ideal burial site."_
> 
> _"I'll kill you! I'll curse you! HOW DARE YOU?!" The monstrosity threatened and yet the child didn't move an inch as he managed to make a crack on the spell. "You have no idea what I am boy!"_
> 
> _"But I do." Dipper looks back at him in the eyes. He raised his hand, chestnut brown orbs gained a trace of gold, and he spoke out: **That's why you have to d̷̨͖͊̌̑̄̇i̷̟̗͆͒̏̚ẽ̸̝̓̚.**_

"It's pretty obvious~" Mabel teased, snapping his twin out of his thoughts. "You sly dog!"

"W-what?" Dipper sat up, eyes wide at his sister's accusation. "No way! I made sure it..."

"..." Dipper squinted at his sister's demeanor. Playful and light. Dipper slackened his shoulders. He caught up with her idea and grumbled. "I don't like Wendy."

"Lies! I know you!" Mabel laughed and Dipper returned to his blue journal, shaking his head.

"But I really hope we don't get any Loser Candy." Mabel confessed, grabbing some poster board and her stickers. "This is our last Trick-or-treat. I want it to be the best!"

"Hn..." Dipper wrote on his Journal, writing a weakness to the Summerween Trickster.


	9. Attraction expedition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Constellation isn't scared, not one bit.
> 
> Everyone turns a blind eye. Everyone should.

[Gremloblin]

"I can't believe this!" A small human sighed, looking around the forest. Dripping wet, the child wandered into the forest with a book at hand. "Why would the rain fall today of all times?"

_What a peculiar human, coming into the woods unarmed unlike the other humans he encountered. However, something seems familiar with the human..._

"I know you eat humans!" The child with the scent of the forest called out. Not a single emotion on this human, but annoyance. "Come out already-!"

_Not picky with his food, the Gremloblin rushed forward with claws out. The bag behind the child fell._

*Thud!

"That's new!" The human managed to dodge, rushing forward and turning around to face him. The child grimaced, noting the wings and enormous spine growing on the monsters back. "Or not."

"#OR%@[ _!_ " The Gremloblin growled, crimson eyes staring at indifferent brown. _Peculiar. Very peculiar._ He lunged forward, stretching his claws at his next victim.

"Nope!" The child dodged once more, flipping his book open. The monster roared, letting out flames unhinged by the hard water.

"Tsk!" The child kept moving but stopped as soon as he reached a tree. Several feet away, the child stood straight and chanted with his right arm pointing at it.

[Vines rose from the earth, dragging the monster down...]

" _-/% >?!_" The Gremloblin was caught off surprise by the child's method. He thrashed around, but his wings have been pierced through and his limbs wrapped around this unknown magic.

"..." The human kept chanting, eyes lit with ember.

" _& R>!&?!_" The monster struggled, but more and more of the vines have turned to chains, crushing him...

[...until the sky could no longer see its victim.]

"?!" Before everything turned black, the human and creature made eye contact and someone screamed. _It wasn't the child._

* * *

"Where did you get that?" Mabel stared at the gigantic cage with an unconscious creature. "Did you use the morning star to knock it out?"

"Uh... Yeah?" Dipper answered, drying his hair as the rain settled down.

"I got it dude!" Soos came into the room, holding a huge white blanket. He placed it over the cage, hiding the green creature. "There! A surprise!"

"Thanks Soos." Dipper looked up at his friend before glancing at his sister. "Don't place a key in there."

"Me? Hahaha... Naw!" Mabel hid the cage's key behind her back and Dipper smiled.

"Thanks Mabe. I'll go get a Pitt Cola first." Dipper walked out of the room, smile turning into a frown. 'She's going to place a key.'


	10. Overheat Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories clash and break.
> 
> At the end of the road, someone or something keeps the child going.

_It would be nice to drown in this hot Summer day..._

[110 degrees]

**It's the 355th Loop today. Toby forecasts today to be the hottest day of Summer...**

[LOOP]

_I let out a sigh, bubbles escape from my mouth._

[JULY 7 2012]

**A Saturday afternoon where someone should be applying for a job from Mr. Poolcheck...**

[The child decides to swim, sinking when he closes his eyes.]

_I'm not afraid of dying. I could escape but there's nowhere to run is there?_

[Do something.]

**No one bothers when Reality is blurry and no one tries to convince anyone.**

[Do nothing.]

_Someone could bid me goodbye but there's no one who'd do that, is there?_

[Rewind]

**There's nothing left. Nothing left in this Summer heat.**

[Repeat]

_Utopia slips through my fingers, fading just like my vision._

* * *

[ ~~Pause~~ ]

* * *

**It's the 356th Loop today. Toby forecasts today to be the hottest day of Summer...**

[LOOP]

_I let out a sigh, staring down at the clear blue._

[JULY 7 2012]

**A Saturday afternoon where someone gave up believing in Hope..**

[The child puts up a facade, trudging forward with his eyes closed.]

_I walk towards Mr. Poolcheck, just as the script says, and applies._

[The adult stares at the child in the eyes.] 

"You're in..." _For once, someone changed their lines_. "You know how dangerous she is. I know you have what it takes."

[The adult knows this child stared at death in the face.]

"Don't give up." _The man leaves me stunned._ "When there is anarchy, there will always be order."

[Deviation]

**In the end of the day, truth continues to hang above the heads of many.**

[Repeat]

_Utopia may slip through my fingers, but everyone will get to live in it._

* * *

[ **CONTINUE]**


	11. Nightmare Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the psychic deviates, the tactician will do anything to bring out his worst nightmare.

[Deviation]

Gideon did it. He managed to enslave the dream demon all according to plan. He had Stanford and Dipper Pines killed so Mabel will be all alone. He even got the Deed of the Shack and managed to have his parents persuade Mabel's parents to let her stay for the remainder of the Summer... That would be enough time to make Mabel his right?

( _You want to break the contract between porkchop and Cipher?_ ) The fighter raised an eyebrow, staring at the infuriated tactician. He sees anger and agrees. ( _Sure. That's the only thing I'm good at._ )

It's been a week since Mabel finally stopped crying, resting in her room right beside his. She's taking her time adjusting, refusing to be alone yet wanting some alone time for herself. It's really odd how twins work. They need someone but not someone separate of themselves... Cipher's really stubborn though, still annoyed I managed to outsmart him.

[ _You want to know how to make a contract with Cipher?_ ] The magician covered his mouth, amused why the tactician of all people would want this. He sees fury and smiles. [ _All right. Do be careful. Vengeance **is** addicting._]

On the second week, Cipher vanished. I don't know where he went but I forgot about it when I had to fix the Mystery Shack. Journal 1 must be here somewhere. Mabel eventually came to and helped pack the materials. There are a ton of artifacts, real and fake, that I have never seen the old man put up in display. Who knows what Stanford was stacking up for?

* * *

**[Pause]**

" **Well well well.** " The yellow triangle never thought Pine Tree can come back from the dead, not like he's complaining because the kid got him out of a one-sided deal. " **If it isn't Pine Tree!** "

" _Whatever._ _Let's make a contract, Bill._ " The tactician answered and the dream demon likes his tone and the conditions let out from the kid's mouth. " _I'll ensure no one enslaves you without your consent if you help me destroy a certain number of possibilities involving one psychic in the entire multiverse._ "

" **You seem well-versed with the Multiverse, kid.** " Bill Cipher leans on his cane, staring down at the supposedly-dead human. He knows who this psychic is and he too is pissed at the ventriloquist puppet. ~~NO ONE DOES THAT TO HIM WITHOUT SUFFERING THE PRICE.~~ " **But how are you going to do that?** "

" _Knowledge_ _._ " Dipper crossed his arms, closing his eyes. " _The reason you got enslave is because of your summoning circle... So all I have to do is imprint the countermeasure to ensure that never happens again._ "

" **I'd eventually find out the spell though.** " Bill pointed out.

" _True and you'll also torture Gideon even without our deal._ " Dipper watched the triangle stare into his soul. " _Just wanted to make sure your deed never gets forgotten_ _.._ "

" **You know me too well!** " Bill raised his hand, having blue flames emerge, and offer it to the human. " **Ok.** **Let's make the deal!** "

" _You can let go now._ " Dipper requested after they shook hands. Dipper retracts his hand, curious why the triangle looks giddy. " _This is getting awkward, Bill_ _._ "

" **Welcome to the dark side!** " Bill congratulates and Dipper sighed. " **And man! You're pretty deep into it, but not deep enough!** "

" _I rather not drown._ " Dipper confessed but the triangle merely laughed. " **Too late for that.** "

( _You should have told him about that._ ) The Fighter placed both hands on his hips, staring at the sleepy magician.

[ _If he wants an equal relationship without any suspicion from the other party then he will make a contract._ ] The magician explains, rubbing his eyes.

( _But the triangle always acts weird if we stay with him for too long._ ) The seventeen-year-old male frowned. ( _I think we trigger something in the equilateral triangle... Maybe? Not sure._ )

[ _You're just being paranoid. Interaction inevitably causes change in behavior and action._ ] The fifteen-year-old male explains in turn. [ _If the story were to begin with another human or character then the results would be similar._ ]

( _If you say so._ -_-)

[ _I'm always right. =_ _=]

* * *

[Continue]

It's been a month since I lost Grunkle Stan and Dipper. It's been two weeks since I stayed with Gideon and his family... It's been a week since Gideon lost his mind. He's always talking nonsense, apologizing and trying to hurt himself. I tried to help but, together with his dad and mom, but Gideon's really out of it. He doesn't want to sleep, eat, go out, or anything even if I suggested the activity to him.

**He's back! Don't come any closer! He's coming for me. He's watching me, always watching. Save me save me I'm sorry soRRY SORRY**

Gideon repeats random words of fear and despair. He's growing thinner, a twitchy child who refuses to leave his room. His parents are worried, but they're afraid of Gideon. I don't know what to do. I know I should do something, even if Gideon did a lot of bad things in the past. I just don't know what.

Then Dipper came back!

My twin, the same one who drowned in the lake, rang the doorbell and stood right outside to fetch me from the Gleeful household. _He's wearing the same clothes, but he has a small golden triangle pendant around his neck._ I hugged my twin and decided to head back to the Mystery Shack with the Deed in hand. _Bud gave it to us for free, saying that house is cursed. ~~The reason why Gideon went crazy he believed.~~_ ~~~~We returned to the place and I was surprised to see Grunkle Stan alive as well. **It was a dream come true!** When Grunkle Stan saw me cry, he went over and gave me a big hug. We got ice cream to cheer me up.

It was all just a terrible prank

...

~~Gideon died after a month of struggling against his nightmares~~

.

And My Mysterious Summer continued!

* * *

**[Pause]**

" **Hi Pine Tree!** " Bill greets, resting on the Pine Tree hat, staring down at the human reading Journal 3. " **What are you reading that for? Go out and get yourself killed!** "

"Bill..." Dipper looks around the bedroom, looking back up at the dream demon. "What are you doing here? The contract's done. You don't have to see me anymore."

" **But Pine Tree~** " Bill emphasized, sitting at the rim of the hat. " **I thought we shared something special?** "

"No. There is nothing between us now leave me alone." Yet Dipper closed the Journal, using it to smack the demon. "Get out. You don't have any business here!"

" **How rude.** " Bill used his cane to block the book, vanishing and appearing on the child's pillow. " **I'm sure you'll need my help again.** **If not in this timeline then the next one.** "

"What have I done?" Dipper glared at the triangle. "Maybe I should have done the job myself?"

" **You can't outdo my nightmares, Pine Tree. I'm the master of the mind.** " Bill lets the Blue Journal slip out from the pillow, using magic to flip the pages. " **What do we have here?** "

"No!" Dipper grabbed it before the demon could decode the symbols. "Go bother someone else! You shouldn't even be here yet!"

" **Yet.** " Bill repeated and Dipper cursed his tongue. " **You convinced me. I'm leaving.** "

"Oh thank god." Dipper held his journal on his chest.

" **But I'll be watching.** " Bill vanished and those words made the tactician paranoid.

"Maybe I should have taken Mason's advice with a pinch of salt?" Dipper mumbled to himself, walking outside to check on Mabel.

[Continue]


	12. Magic(ally) Show(ing up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tactician manages to predict the timelines where the demon remembers...
> 
> Sometimes, it's too obvious. =_=

It took a while for him to figure it out to be honest. A long time _in this somewhat eternal time loop_ to learn when the Illuminati symbol recalls the other timelines.

> "I never thought you'd actually want to go here, Mabe." Dipper smiled, finding Mabel hiding behind a building. She's spying on someone, probably another local.
> 
> "Shh!" Mabel tugged him to her side as she pulled out her binoculars. Dipper also peeked out, only to see a speck of gold enter the building. _Anomaly_. Mabel whispered, unaware of her twin's paranoia. "I'm doing recon work."
> 
> "I dunno. Maybe we shouldn't." Dipper suggested and Mabel gave him a light nudge. "What? He could be a psychopath for all we know."
> 
> "Don't ruin my dreams, Dipdot." Mabel got out of her hiding spot and tiptoed towards the library. Dipper sighed and trailed behind her.

Dipper had to look at the small details, the meaning behind them all and the lives of the people within Gravity Falls.

> "Where and when did he go?" Mabel mumbled as she walked through the bookshelves, peeking through the gaps between books.
> 
> "When did you meet him?" Dipper searched his memory of any local wearing a bright yellow attire or hair in general. 'Wait. Didn't we meet Gabe after we got the laptop and not before?'
> 
> "Just a while ago." Mabel walked on a different isle, squinting as she searched high and low for the mystery man. "It's like love at first sight!"
> 
> "That's what you said to the other seven guys..." Dipper placed his hands in his jacket's pockets. He keeps his tone down unlike his frantic sister.

There are the timeline deviation and the Cipher-caused deviation. If the Cipher-caused deviation outweigh the timeline deviation then the yellow Nacho knows. If the Cipher-caused deviation is too static then Bill still knows. There's that delicate order his experience and Axolotl taught him to somewhat know this is all the triangle's fault.

> "I'm being serious here. He's way different! He's like a real magician! Not like Gideon." Mabel retorted and Dipper merely rolled his eyes with a smile. Mabel is easily impressed on other date-able guys so he shouldn't be surprised. Mabel whispered. "He can't have left, can he?"
> 
> "No. I don't think so." Dipper visited the library before and it only has two entry points. This gets narrowed to one which he's been eyeing in spite of their zigzag route. He did make sure to close the entrance door before following Mabel, very sleep-deprived enough to know the familiar sound of wood creaking at a distance. "He's definitely still here."
> 
> "Hmm..." Mabel tugged him with her, avoiding the gaze of other readers in the vicinity. "What if he knows we're following him?"
> 
> "He could. We wouldn't know any better..." Dipper murmured, feeling a sudden sense of dread. 'Another unknown variable tossed into the system? Who's the unfortunate-?'

Unfortunately, knowledge keeps him at his toes to the point of somewhat reinforcing his withdrawal from this foreign world. The world (he may or may not live in) is a canvass for unknown forces and the best way to understand them is to watch in the sidelines.

Sometimes, that doesn't happen.

> "?!" Dipper took a step back, instinctively shielding his twin at the tall grinning blonde.

Sometimes, the world throws an unfortunate sap or a M/Gary St/Sue or a normie-

> "What a surprise!" The guy spoke, voice too familiar that Dipper knew it was a mind trap ~~or something around those lines~~. "If it isn't Shooting Star! You must be her twin, ey?"

Or Bill...

> "Ohmygod it's him Dip! He even gave me a nickname!" Mabel gushed behind his ear, hiding behind his back as Dipper stared at the familiar black top hat and one eye.

~~Bill 'the Dorito' Cipher~~

> "Call me Dipper." Dipper begrudgingly raised his hand to shake with the ~~dream demon~~ new resident.

~~This is bad!~~

**Author's Note:**

> Not so nice life.
> 
> It is within Air Resistance.


End file.
